To continue our work on inflammation, we contracted with Dr. Steve Humphries to identify polymorphisms of a promotor region allele for the IL-6 gene. We will examine this in relation to IL-6 levels and particularly to see if we can explain the variation in association of IL-6 with some of the population characteristics such as BMI and diabetes.Data were received and analysis is underway. - inflammation, polymorphisms - Human Subjects